For the Good of the Team
by red-jacobson
Summary: Wolverine realizes that the women on the team aren't at their best and, as team leader decides to help them. First Chapter Logan/Jean, future chapters Logan/Multi. This is a complete AU as you will see, so don't try and fit it into the canon timeline. Rated M for a Reason (and it's not for Mutant!)


**STORY TITLE: For the Good of the Team**

**PART:** 01 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Marvel Comics and whatever movie studio owns them.  
**SUMMARY: Wolverine realizes that the women on the team aren't at their best and, as team leader decides to help them.**

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Wolverine(Logan)/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 5,170  
**SPOILERS:** None,continuity went out the window a long time ago, consider this a story that went AU while the X-Men were still in Australia.  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

**AUTHORS NOTES: ** A Reader's Poll Winner

**A NOTE ON X-Men Continuity – There ain't none! I haven't read an X-Men book since the late 1990s, and only saw the first movie, once, when it was in the theater. I'm creating the team roster and situation from whole cloth, hope you don't mind. **

_**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**_

_**Greymalkin Lane**_

_**Westchester, New York**_

_**July 8**__**th**__**, 2018**_

Logan frowned as he walked out of the Infirmary. Moira was doing what she could, and with the Shi'ar technology Kitty and Alison should be fine, but that fight with Mystique's crew should have been an easy tussle, they'd all beaten every member of her crew multiple times. But they were making sloppy mistakes, things that the Cuckoos would be embarrassed by!

It didn't take a genius to figure out why, either. Ever since the split, with Scott, Peter, Sam, and the others leaving to form their own team, none of the girls was at their best. Hell, he could understand it, they were all used to getting laid on a regular basis, although it still bothered him a bit to think that Jubilee was old enough to be having sex. But with the split breaking up the couples as well, none of them had gotten their tension relieved in weeks!

There was no way that the teams could get back together, not yet at least, there were too many things said that needed time to heal, and he was just as guilty as Scott for losing his temper. But Creed had gone too far over the line, and he needed to be put down. He didn't regret killing the man, but it was at least a hundred years too late to save him.

But that was the past, he had the good of the team to think about now, and that was far more important than the latest bit of blood on his hands. The women needed regular sex to keep their edge, and, even though none of them seemed to have a problem with visiting each other's beds, it wasn't doing the trick. He wasn't going to suggest they find new boyfriends, that would take too long, and there was no guarantee that the guy they select would be trustworthy.

The solution was obvious, he would need to see that they got what they needed, but getting them to accept the solution would be the tricky part. Jean would be the first, not only did they have the history, so she already knew they were good together, she was also his Second in Command, and if she was in favor, the others wouldn't be a problem. And being welcome in her bed again would be a lot of fun.

Jean had mentioned getting a shower, and, he knew from experience that she would probably be really keyed up after the fight, so he might as well get things started! He just hoped she took his suggestion in the right way because he really didn't want to experience her blasting him out of the room again, that had hurt! Of course, the makeup sex after that fight had been one for the record books!

_**Jean's Quarters**_

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Logan wouldn't have been surprised that Jean had noticed the exact same things during the fight, and even realized what was causing it. She'd spent enough time over the years in meditation to gain control of her powers that she knew herself better than anybody else possibly could, and the cold hard fact of the matter was she needed a stiff cock driving her into oblivion on a regular basis to keep the rest of the world's thoughts at bay!

She wasn't the only one, of course, Emma had made the same confession during a particular vinous night after both of them had told Scott to leave them alone. Scott Summers had quite a few faults, but he did know how to get the job done behind closed doors. Of course, they were just drunk enough that night to end up naked in bed together, something that really pissed Scott off when he found out about it. He'd been trying to get the two of them to have a threesome ever since the whole mess had started, and neither of them had felt like indulging him. His loss!

The two of them had played together a few more times after Scott and the others had left, but, while very enjoyable, both of them admitted that they really preferred to have a man involved. Emma had been very intrigued when Jean had told her about her time with Logan, and they were starting to consider the best way to get him in between them.

She was still thinking about the question when she walked into her rooms, unzipping the front of her uniform and peeling it away from her body. She knew that the uniform was good protection against physical and energy attacks, but it was so damned uncomfortable! Jean gave a sigh of relief when she got it off her body and tossed it in the clothes hamper. Standing there in her panties and t-shirt, she stretched, enjoying the feeling of being able to move freely again. Pulling the t-shirt over her head, she ran her fingers over her nipples, giving them a light pinch to wake them up. Pulling her panties away from her pussy, she pushed them over her hips and down to the floor, using her powers to move them to the laundry basket.

Running her hands over her red curls, she let her fingers tease the lips, making them swell slightly, hoping for some attention. She slipped the tip of her finger inside, and sighed happily, feeling herself stretch around her finger, pulling it deeper. Her free hand was playing with her tits as she worked a second finger into her pussy, rubbing her sensitive walls, and getting her juices flowing. She caught her reflection in the mirror and gave a wry grin, "Girl, you need to get laid, bad! Wonder where Logan is right now?" She was about to send him a mental invitation, when she got a better look at her reflection and grimaced, "No, shower first, then riding Logan like a bronco!"

Reaching out, she started the water in the shower, gathering up her shower gear and, remembering how he reacted the last time, she included her shaving cream and razor as she walked into the bathroom. The hot water was already steaming up the mirrors and she smiled, anticipating the massaging shower head working out the knots in her back and shoulders. She had just stepped into the shower when she heard a knocking on her door and she cursed, turning around. 'Wait, let's see who it is? No need to to get decent if I don't have to.' Searching, she felt Logan's thoughts, and she smiled, "Well, no time like the present, is there?" Using her telekinesis, she unlocked her door and pulled it ajar. He couldn't miss an invitation like that, could he? Hearing the door open the rest of the way, and then close behind him, she grinned, 'apparently not.'

Stepping out of the bathroom, she gave him a sultry grin as he reacted to her nude body, "Come on back, Logan, I was going to see you when I finished anyway."

Logan pushed open the door, and the smell of Jean's arousal hit him like a sledgehammer to the gut, although a lot more pleasant. 'Well, I doubt she's going to argue too much, as ready as she is,' he thought, which was confirmed when she stepped into view. Even though he'd spent quite a bit of time enjoying her naked body, it was still just as exciting, and he hardened instantly!

"Need some help washin' your back, darlin'?" He drawled, unzipping his uniform.

She chuckled, "Really Logan, is that the best you can come up with? A naked woman is standing in front of you, and you offer to wash her back?"

He grinned, "Always told ya, darlin', you want poetry, go find Remy or Kurt, I'm an action kind of guy, you never complained before."

"Stop talking and get your clothes off, we can have a conversation about pickup lines later!"

By the time the words were out of her mouth, he was unzipping his pants and shoving them off, managing to step out of them without tripping, for a change. She just watched him, excitement dancing in her green eyes, and then she was in his arms! He momentarily cursed his shortness, but that didn't matter once they started kissing. They stumbled back into the bathroom, his back slamming against the wall of the shower as she took control, but he reached down and gripped her ass cheeks, lifting her feet off the floor.

She laughed against his mouth, and reached between them, gripping his cock and guiding into her soaking pussy. He pushed forward, burying himself in her to the hilt, changing her laugh to a groan as her tight walls stretched around him. "Oh, fuck!" she growled, "This is what I've needed! Fuck me, Logan, fuck me until I can't walk!"

It was his turn to laugh, and he just said, "Be careful what you wish for, darlin', 'cause you're about to get it!" Pushing off the wall, he turned so that Jean was the one pressed against the slick tile, and her legs lifted to wrap around his waist. He lifted her so that her tits were at his mouth, and he sucked on each one, switching back and forth between them and making her cry out as her pussy clenched around him. She'd always enjoyed having her tits played with, and he loved getting his hands on them, they were an absolute work of art!

He kept pumping into her as he reached between them and started rubbing her pussy, pushing her closer to the edge. There was no finesse, no touching and teasing to get each other worked up the way they did on those leisurely days and nights on Magneto's Island. There would be plenty of time for that later, right now it was fucking, plain and simple, getting Jean off hard and fast. Once she had the initial itch scratched, then they could take their time and enjoy each other.

Jean was already moving against him, pulling him tighter into her pussy as he pounded her against the wall, the way she was crying out telling him just how close she was, and his fingers plunged into her, stretching her further as they brushed against her sensitive nubbin. Her eyes went wide, locking onto his as she shuddered, her pussy clenching almost painfully tight around his cock, her mouth open in a soundless scream!

He kept pumping her, slower this time, letting Jean enjoy the release, under her entire body relaxed against him. When she was able to talk again, she chuckled, "I think we can get out of the shower, the water isn't doing us any good, is it?"

"Not really, but it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah! But I really want a soft bed, or at least my carpet under me for the rest of the afternoon! I'm going to want you in my mouth, and these tiles are hard on the knees." She smirked at him, "Besides, my lube is in the nightstand, and there's no way in hell I'm going to take you up my ass again without it, once was enough!"

He jerked inside her as he remembered that night, they'd been playing Master/slave games, and she'd begged him to ass fuck her. She'd been so into things that she'd wanted him to punish her, but that didn't last. Of course, after he prepared her properly she discovered she really loved getting her ass fucked, and he wasn't going to turn her down!

Shutting off the water, they quickly dried off and padded into the bedroom. When Logan was sitting on the bed, he said, "While I'm always in the mood for fun, darlin', I actually did have a reason for stopping by..."

She interrupted him, "You noticed the same thing I did, that all of us were off our game this morning, and you reached the same conclusion I did. We all function better when we're satisfied, and since Scott and the others left, none of us have been getting laid like we are used to."

"Yep, and while normally I won't get involved in your personal lives, letting you find your own playmates, somebody could have gotten killed this morning, and that takes precedence over my respect for your privacy! For the good of the team, something has to be done."

Jean smirked, "Just for the good of the team, Logan? Don't try to bullshit me, you're going to enjoy it just as much as we are, if not more. But I don't think that any of the others will have a problem with it, hell, I know that Jubilation and Kitty were both unhappy that you didn't join the others for their 18th Birthday celebration in the Danger Room. I never knew Kitty had such a filthy imagination, or mouth, to be honest."

He actually looked uncomfortable, "It's those two that I'm concerned about, just because of their age. Sure, they're both over 18 and technically adults, but you weren't on the team when Jubilee joined, and I keep seeing her as the 13-year-old girl she was. And Kitty? Hell, after what she and I went through together in Tokyo, trying to keep her dad out of trouble, she's practically my daughter!"

Jean nodded thoughtfully, "Okay, I can see that, but you wouldn't want them to get hurt because of your scruples, would you? And even worse, if you start taking care of the rest of the team, they're going to wonder what's wrong with them, and, while Kitty is usually fairly level-headed, she might do something foolish to prove she's good enough, and get herself hurt even worse than she was this morning."

"Damn it!" he growled, "Don't you think I don't know that? But do you really think those two could handle what I'm like when I get going? Sure, you like it when I get rough, and the others have enough experience to understand, but this isn't like playing nice with your boyfriend, this is fucking, dirty, nasty no holes barred fucking! How in the hell do you think they're going to react when I bend one of them over and start stretching out their ass? Especially if all of you are there watching?"

Jean was staring at him, and at first, he thought she was going to argue, but then he saw the glazed look in her eyes and how flushed she was. Hiding a smile, he said, "Okay, I know you'd really get off on the rest of them seeing you act like a whore, but that's you. What about Kitty or Jubilation? And how do you think they'd feel if I ordered you to lick their pussies and asses to get them wet enough? Have they even had a woman go down on them yet?"

Jean blinked, pulled out of her imagination, and she gave a throaty laugh, "They've had sex with all of us a different times, Logan, and since both of them took Peter and Sam up their asses at their Birthday Celebration, they would probably wonder what took you so long when you started stretching them! But that's enough talking, your filthy mind has gotten me worked up again, and I'm going to suck your cock now!"

Jean slid off the bed, kneeling on the carpet in front of him, spreading Logan's legs apart to give her room to move. She wasn't kidding, the filthy pictures he painted really got her motor going, but he knew that, and she was sure he did it deliberately! It didn't matter, she was finally going to get her itch scratched after far too long, and if his playing games got him worked up too? So much better!

Opening her mouth, she ran her tongue all along his shaft, remembering all the other times she'd been in just this position with him. She still wondered why she had ended up with Scott, he was way too uptight to really enjoy anything fun. Even the attempt to get her and Emma in bed together seemed like it was because people expected him to try, not that it was something that he really wanted. Giving a mental flipping off to her ex, she focused on the very imaginative and virile man in front of her.

She shifted and took him in her mouth, a little of his pre-cum landing on her tongue and she hummed happily, savoring the taste. He groaned as she started sucking, taking him deeper until his head was hitting the back of her throat before she pulled back.

One hand came up and started playing with his balls, rubbing them gently, while the other was between her legs, two fingers plunging into her soaking pussy. She wanted to make sure she came at the same time she was swallowing, it always made her even hotter, especially since she knew that he would still be rock hard and ready for more after he flooded her mouth. She was really looking forward to when they brought Kitty and Jubilee in, because she would pull back and let him cum all over her tits, and she'd have the girls lick her clean, and she'd return the favor of course.

She'd had to struggle to keep a straight face when Logan was worrying about how the girls would react, she couldn't believe he was really that naive. Neither of the girls had been virgins for years, although they maintained the polite fiction that they had waited until they were adults. She'd been impressed at just how skilled both girls were when they had a contest to see which of them could get more women off in a set amount of time. Jubilee won, by a hair, she'd gotten Alison off quicker than Kitty was able to get Emma to cum. Of course, the girl cheated, she shoved her finger up Alison's ass while she was licking her, and then had to dive out of the way as Alison accidentally showed why she was called the Dazzler by shooting colored lights from her hands and nearly scorching Jubilee's hair!

Both of the girls had been double and triple penetrated by the men, several times, and enjoyed it every time! The two of them were still on an orgasmic rush the next morning when they managed to take Juggernaut out when he attacked the mansion. So neither of them would have any problems at all with bending over and begging 'Daddy' Logan to spank them and fuck them! Hell, she could go for a spanking herself!

Her mind built the scene, all of the girls were naked, Ororo with her shaved pussy and pierced nipples, Betsy with her shaved triangle of purple hair above her pussy, Kitty and Jubilation Lee with their arms around each other and their fingers in each others pussy, Alison teasing her nipples, squirming from the vibrating plug in her ass. Danielle would have her wings spread as she bounced on the dildo she put on her seat, her mouth sucking the cock gag that they had bought for her, since she couldn't have Logan in her mouth all the time!

She and Emma would be bent over the table, kissing passionately as they used their mental powers to get each other off, Logan had promised that whichever of them lasted the longest without cumming would get fucked first, and Jean was determined to be the winner! Logan had tied both of their hands together behind their backs, which always got her going, and from the way Emma was trying to keep her impassive expression, it got the former White Queen just as horny. The two of them waited, their eyes locked, until his hand came down on her ass, hard, and made her jump.

His hand landed on Emma next, and the blonde jerked in position, but Jean could see the excitement in her eyes. She pushed into Emma's mind and ramped up the excitement, batting away Emma's attempt to do the same to her, and Jean watched as Emma's eyes started glazing over. She wanted to laugh at how easily she was able to control the other woman. Emma always wanted to appear in complete control of every situation, but Jean knew just what a submissive slut the woman really was! She'd had Emma tied to her bed more than once, using her strap-on to plunder the woman's ass, and the blonde loved it every time.

Jean was so lost in her fantasy that it came as a shock when she felt Logan's hands in her hair, pulling her forward as his cock swelled in her mouth. She was still deep in her imagination as she swallowed, it seemed like he was still spanking her even while she was sucking him. It was all too much as the orgasm she'd been chasing hit her, and she pulled back with a scream of pleasure, letting his cum hit her directly in the face! She fell back on the carpet, her hands busy in her pussy as her entire body was wracked in pleasure, the knots of tension that had been building for weeks finally relaxing, sending signals of contentment through her being.

She started to come back to herself, only to find that she was on her knees, bent over the bed and Logan was pounding into her again! He had pulled her hands behind her back and was holding them together with one hand while he was spanking her! Had she been broadcasting her fantasy to him? Who cares, it feels fucking fantastic! She cried out as his rough hand landed on her ass, and she imagined she could feel the heat flashing from her pale skin, and she mentally begged him for more.

She 'heard' him repeating, 'Careful what you wish for darlin',' just like he did earlier, and she moaned as he picked up the pace, his hand switching between her cheeks as his cock speared her, stretching her wider than she'd been in ages, his hips slamming her ass as he fucked her, and she knew that even if Scott came crawling back on his hands and knees she was never going to leave Logan's side! Scott would never have understood what was bothering the girls, or come up with this solution, and what a solution! She was almost ready to go find Mystique's group again, and turn Mystique and Karma and the others into Logan's little fuck toys. It would be a pleasure to break Karma especially, she'd worn the 'X' at one time, and it had hurt when she betrayed them.

She was picturing the Vietnamese girl on her knees, her uniform cut off her body, the Genoshan slave collar suppressing her abilities until her conditioning was completed. She could imagine the humiliation the girl would feel as all her hair was removed from her pussy, knowing that it marked her as nothing more than a whore in her culture. And she would be a whore for Logan and the rest of the team until she earned her place with them once again.

And that was nothing compared to what she wanted to do to Mystique! That shape-shifting bitch would find out just how many different fantasy women she could turn into as she was turned into nothing but a brainless bimbo! There were so many women that she could collect, all of them on the wrong side of the divide, so they would welcome an offer of 'rehabilitation' and a chance to make up for their mistakes. It would be glorious!

Jean was pulled from her drifting thoughts by a wet finger rubbing her ass, and she realized that Logan had stopped moving inside her, followed immediately by wondering just what the hell she was thinking about, capturing and mind raping those women? That was not like her at all, that was even worse than when she'd been transformed into the Black Queen, and she really didn't want to go down that path again! She'd better talk to Emma and Betsy later, find out if she had something influencing her, or just a really dark side to her personality?

But right now she concentrated on relaxing her muscles as Logan's slick finger was rubbing her rosebud until the tip of his finger popped into her tight hole. She grunted at the intrusion, but his finger slid further and started moving, stretching her enough that another finger slid in, and the movement started to feel good, the way it always did, and her body relaxed even further.

Jean bit her lip to keep from moaning as Logan's third finger was twisting around, her body remembering all the other times he had prepared her before taking her ass, and the pleasure was flowing through her body, getting her pussy even wetter. She wondered if she would need to wash her bedding when they were finished, so stained from their fucking? Because she knew this would only be the start of things, his stamina meant that he would wear her out long before he needed a rest. It was a good thing that they were going to include the others because she did want to get some sleep at times!

She was already starting to feel another climax building in anticipation as his fourth finger stretched her, and she was struggling to hold back at least until he was inside her ass, knowing that Logan loved the way she moved when he was taking her. At last! The fingers were gone, and the head of his cock, feeling like it was the size of a baseball was stretching her even further. She sighed in relief when the head popped through her ring, and he was pushing forward inch by glorious inch until she had all of him filling her. She moved against him, words weren't needed, he knew how much she loved it, and he pulled back before moving forward again. He had released his grip on her wrists and she moved one hand to her pussy, rubbing herself as he started fucking her ass seriously.

She was moving with him, engulfing his rod in her filthy hole, and she sneered, imagining the look on Scott's face if he could see her now! He never understood her need for sex to be dirty at times, with him it was flowers and romance, which was nice once in a while, but a woman needed to take off her dignity with her clothes at times and really let herself go!

Logan understood that, and even better, he let her decide just how she wanted to be treated. If she'd been in the mood to make love, she would have found herself on her back with his mouth on her pussy before she could blink, and he would have made sure she loved every instant of it. But that wasn't what she needed now, none of them needed the romance, they needed the sex, romance was for when they were all back in top form. Of course, the younger girls would probably find themselves falling in love with him, which could make things complicated, but they'll deal with that if it happens.

He was speeding up his thrusts, and she knew that he was close, so she relaxed her control, letting her own climax build faster and as he swelled inside her, the blast of hot cum shooting up her bowels, her own pleasure hit her, even more powerful than before, and she embraced it gratefully, the fire in her body lighting up every nerve ending with bliss, beyond bliss, pure sensuous heaven and she let go of everything, floating above her body and enjoying the ocean of joy that caressed her.

Jean watched lazily as Logan pulled his softening cock out of her body, and lifted her up, carrying her into the shower, where he rinsed both of them off and used the sponge to get the last of his cum off her face. As the water revived her body, she felt pulled back, and she grinned at him. "Okay, that was definitely what the doctor ordered! I haven't felt this good in a long, long time! There is no part of my body that isn't tingling right now."

He chuckled, "Glad you enjoyed it, darlin', but were you aware that you were actually broadcasting there? I've got more than a few bones to pick with Mystique and Karma and the others myself, but that really wasn't like you, and it's a little worrying."

She frowned, "I was broadcasting? Damn, I haven't done that since I was first learning to control my powers. That's not good, and with Charles off with Lilandra and the Starjammers, we don't have any way to contact him." She shook her head, that was something she really needed to get control of, she didn't want to be sending her thoughts and feelings all through the mansion whenever she and Logan were having sex... "Oh shit! What if the others got caught up in what I was feeling?"

She dried herself as quickly as she could, grabbing the robe that was hanging off the back of her door and headed into her bedroom, she really needed to find out if the others were affected! It was then that she heard the pounding on the door and she groaned, all of them, and Moria as well were standing outside, extremely agitated! Calling out, "Logan, hope you've got a lot of energy because we're about to have visitors!"

She opened the lock and pulled the door open, to see Ororo and the others standing there, all of them naked and flushed with arousal, and knew that things had just gotten far past complicated.

End Chapter One


End file.
